Again
by xilema95
Summary: ¿Cómo podía haberse rebajado tanto? Era lo que pensaba Risa, cansada de luchar por el cariño de una persona tan orgullosa. Pero el amor no se persigue, simplemente llega.
1. Chapter 1

_**::*::Again::*::**_

— _¡Voy a dejar de amarte! _

Risa recuerda aquellas palabras, convencida de haber hecho lo correcto. Después de aquél beso forzado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora sólo sentía ridiculez, bajeza, humillación.

¿Cómo había podido caer a tal grado?

_«Otani también está enamorado de ti»_.

Es lo que constantemente le decían los demás, especialmente su mejor amiga.

Sí; claro.

Si en verdad lo estaba, ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué él se empeñaba en darle maravillosas alas, para después dejarla caer, apagando sus esperanzas?

Por más que Nobuko le dijera que tenía que insistir, que en algún momento Otani cedería, su ánimo decaía cada vez más.

«Estoy cansada.»

Las lágrimas corrían por su pálido rostro, envuelta entre sábanas mientras divisaba la luna, que era la única testigo en sus momentos de flaqueza.

« ¿Por qué no puede verme como una chica?»

Aquél pensamiento la hizo abrazar sus rodillas con fuerza, acurrucándose más entre el mullido colchón de su habitación. Eleva la vista, recorriendo todo lo que había en su refugio. Posters de Umibozu, cajas de videojuegos, y cosas desparramadas por el suelo.

«Quizás Otani no es el problema. Tal vez soy yo. No tengo casi nada de femineidad, mis pasatiempos son similares a los de un chico. No tengo modales, y no sé cuando cerrar la boca…»

Nobu-chan siempre acostumbraba reñirla por eso. Según ella, debía ser diferente para poder llamar la atención.

«Pero, ¿Realmente eso es lo correcto? ¿Debo cambiar mi forma de ser para poder gustarle a Otani? ¿Para poder gustarle a cualquier chico? Creí que el amor entre las personas se daba porque amaban su personalidad… ¿Acaso soy tan mala como chica?»

Sólo eso deseaba. Que la amaran por cómo era, con su carácter divertido y relajado. Sin formalidades ni engaños. Deseaba que la aceptaran del mismo modo en que lo hizo Yoshi, su primer amor.

«Quizás eso será imposible…»

Suelta un suspiro, curvando sus labios con una sonrisa derrotada. Se repetía que a partir de mañana todo sería como antes; ella y Otani volverían a ser All Hanshin Kyojin, su relación quedaría intacta, y así nada volvería a cambiar.

Pero lo que Risa ignoraba, era que el día siguiente definitivamente sería diferente… aunque por un motivo distinto.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Hai-hai, Xilema desu****~!**** Mi primer fanfic de esta serie que me dejó así de *O* El anime está genial, pero prefiero el manga; siento que está más completo k3 **

**Buee, espero acepten nuevas proposiciones en este gran mundo llamado fanfic xDDD, y que sea de su agrado :3**

**Cualquier duda, comentario u otra cosita, háganmelo saber con su review, que no cuesta nada n.n**

**¡Se cuidan mucho, byonara** **~! **


	2. AVISO

**¡Hi hi~**

No, desafortunadamente este no es un capítulo de actualización ._. Es un aviso para ustedes, mis lectoras (y lectores ;D ) que han estado esperando por un nuevo capítulo de mis fanfics. Lamentablemente tengo que recurrir a esto ya que la página de amor yaoi no me esperará por mucho tiempo, y dentro de unos meses correré el riesgo de que me borre los fics inactivos.

**Si ya clickearon en este aviso, y leen otros fics míos, ya no le den a la otra "disque-actualización"; es el mismo mensaje. **

Se preguntarán "¿Qué tonta excusa nos dará esta escritora floja? XD" (okno) trataré de ser muy breve ^~^´

Desde el año pasado, mi computadora prácticamente murió D: y por fuerzas mayores del destino (entiéndase la crisis económica de México -_-´) aún no me pueden reparar la compu ._. Estaban pensando en comprarme una nueva, pero pues tengo que esperar (mucho tiempo, como se han dado cuenta xDD) y pues… Ahí está el problema. Sí me dejan venir a los cibers, pero sólo a hacer lo indispensable ¬¬ (tarea, imprimir, más tarea… ) y cuando comento fics o cosas así, es porque me bajo los caps al cel , los leo en un rinconcito oscuro de mi cuarto (?) y ya luego vengo para comentar en unos minutitos libres que me quedan :3

También se preguntarán: Si tienes tiempo de comentar, ¿Por qué no actualizas por pedacitos los fics? Y la respuesta es… Me ciclo -.-´ En el ciber al que vengo hay muchas personas observando c.c y yo soy de las que "fluyen cuando están solas" (ok, esa frase sonó rara xD), así que pues lo único que me queda es tratar de escribir lo que se me venga en un cuadernito en casa, esperando hasta que mi papá se saque la lotería mágicamente para que me pueda comprar ya la compu :´3

Lo único que me queda por decir es: ténganme paciencia, actualizaré y terminaré todos mis fics pendientes, eso ténganlo por seguro owo, por menos rating o críticas que reciba, los escribiré hasta el final TTwTT (sonó muy matado esto xDD)

Por último, aquí les dejo un dibujo para los que lean "Magical World!", es del capítulo extra de año nuevo, pa´que vean mis intentos de arte xDDDD. Está coloreado a mano, y se veo opaco porque me lo escanearon a lo wey -.-´

http : / gaararyuzakilove. deviantart. com / #/ d3c3eti (quiten los espacios :3)

**Sin más que decirles, me despido, ¡Byebye!~ ;D**


End file.
